


Izuku Midoriya: Spider-Man

by Nail22nd



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Midoriya Izuku as Spider-Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nail22nd/pseuds/Nail22nd
Summary: You all know the story of Izuku Midoriya and his Journey to become the number 1 hero. But what if instead of One For All, Izuku was bitten by an experimental Spider and gained the abilities of a spider? Super strength, super speed, a tingling whenever he is in danger, the ability to stick to walls and the ability to shoot webs from his wrists.Izuku Midoriya is Spider-Man.





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first fic and my take on if Izuku was Spider-Man. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, be as brutally honest as you need to be, I want to improve.
> 
> Thanks goes to Icyne and PickPocket from the Total Command discord server for Betaing this chapter for me
> 
> Now, without further ado, let the fic begin and I hope you enjoy it

Izuku Midoriya was ecstatic, today was the school trip to Connors’ labs, a research center famous for its research of quirks and their effects on both an individual and society as a whole, he was particularly interested on their research on the origin of quirks, where they believe quirks will develop in future generations and the possibility of giving someone a quirk through a forced mutation of the body and how that could theoretically be achieved.Though that was not everything the labs were for, they also created several helpful support gear both for heroes and for the general public.

As the bus pulled into the parking area, Izuku got to get a look at the building they would be touring that day. However he was surprised to find it looked quite plain. Despite being an expensive research center, the only two things that would give it away was it’s large size, both in floor size and being several stories high as well as the large white letters on the front of the building spelling “Connors’ labs”. Other then that the building was rather plain, the walls were made of simple brown brick, it wasn’t even painted, and there were also windows on the outside, each of them being connected to some sort of personal office.

Once the bus had parked, the students all got off and were standing in a group as their teacher explained that the tour guide would be along soon. As if he was summoned, a man stepped out of the building and began to walk towards the group. As the man approached, Izuku took the time to go over his appearance, he had short light brown hair which was brushed to the side, he was wearing a shirt with a black tie, going lower he had on light blue trousers and brown shoes. On top of everything he was wearing a pure white lab coat, however, that was not what made him stand out, it was the fact that he was missing his right arm and the sleeve was folded up to the shoulder to stop it from getting caught on something. When he reached the group, a wide smile spread across his lips as he began to speak, “Hello, I will be your tour guide today and I will be happy to answer any of your questions within reason, but first I have a question for all of you. Do any of you know who I am?”

The class was silent and no one lifted their hand to answer, except for one person who was slightly bobbing up and down, clearly about to explode if he doesn't get to answer the question. Once the man gestured for Izuku to answer, he exploded “YOU’RE DOCTOR CURT CONNORS, THE LEAD SCIENTIST HERE AT CONNORS’ LABS! I’M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK!” as soon as he finished talking, he immediately shrank into himself as his cheeks turned crimson out of embarrassment over his little fanboy moment.

“Fucking nerd.” was the comment he heard from Bakugo a little away from him.

Doctor Connors was simply laughing before regaining his composure, “Haha, well you certainly seem enthusiastic, well anyway we should begin the tour. Follow me.”

As he turned and started walking, the class followed him into the building. The inside was nothing like the outside, the walls were painted white and there were pictures of the labs’ scientific achievements that littered the walls. Everything in the building looked hightech, even the water fountain looked like it came from the future. Izuku was in awe at the sight, his classmates in a similar predicament. 

Connors led them further into the building, where the near complete projects were done. They saw a group of scientists working on a material that was seemingly designed to make clothing for people with unusual mutation quirks and other similar projects. Eventually Connors brought them to a room and introduced the other scientist in the room, “This man is Doctor Otto Octavius, he’s a good friend of mine and is leading a near complete project on gear that can be helpful in rescuing victims of disasters.”

In the centre of the room was a harness that had four large metallic arms, each with three claws that could grab and hold things. Another man approached the group, he was shorter than Connors, he had brown hair cut very short, he was also wearing a green jumpsuit. “Curt, was the school trip today? I must have forgot. We were just about to do a test with the arms, should we let them watch?”

“Well I don’t see the harm in it but please make it quick Otto, we’re on a time limit and I would like to show them the special project.”

“Oh, well then I hope you enjoy the demonstration.” Doctor Octavius made his way over to the harness and put it on, the straps fit into place on the jumpsuit, it must be part of the gear, Izuku thought as the test began.

First he started by lifting the arms and have them moving around. He then demonstrated how it could lift very heavy objects to save people from being trapped under rubble or other potential situations.

Since Doctor Connors wanted to keep to his schedule, the demonstration was cut short for the students and Connors took the students around the labs to show them some of the other, less impressive projects until they were nearing the end of the tour and Connors decided to ask the group another question, “So, before we continue I want to ask which of you want to be heroes?” In response, every student raised their hand, though Izuku raised his discreetly in an attempt to not get picked on. “Well with all of you wanting to be heroes, I am sure the final project of the day will interest you. You see in our research we have found that mutation type quirks actually put a smaller strain on the body then transformation or emitter type quirks, though depending on the quirk that could end up being untrue, all quirks are unique after all. Anyway, using our resources here we have been performing experiments using animal DNA and we believe that it may be possible to induce mutations into a person that could give them abilities similar to those of animals.” THIS caught the attention of many students who were beginning to tune out, especially Izuku, and this wasn’t unnoticed by Bakugo but before he could say anything, Doctor Connors continued. “Imagine it ! If we can successfully complete this research, then we could give all heroes the strength of a rhinoceros or the ability to regenerate lost limbs like a lizard!” 

Before the he could continue his speech he was interrupted by a scientist who came up and said something to him, Izuku couldn’t quite catch all of it, but he definitely heard something about a “subject 616”. Upon hearing this information Doctor Connors expression changed from excited to serious as he turned to the group of students.

“Unfortunately, there has been complications in that area of the labs so I will have to end the tour a bit early, sorry for getting your hopes up everyone. Now, if you would all follow me while i lead you to the entrance so you can all start heading home.” while listing to Connors, Izuku failed to notice the spider that had made its way onto his sleeve and was slowly creeping its way towards his hand.

When they left the building, Izuku felt a small, unexpected pain in his hand as the spider bit him and he let out a small yelp of surprise, drawing weird looks from his classmates. Before Izuku even understood what was happening, he looked at his hand and the spider was gone. Izuku just brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him as he got back on the bus and made his way back to school.

When they finally arrived back at the school, Izuku felt weirdly more tired then he should have been but Izuku once again brushed it off, this time telling himself he was just crashing after his excitement about visiting Connors’ labs had passed so as soon as he could he went straight home. However when he did get home he was on the verge of passing out so he simply mumbled a hello to his mum and said he was tired so he was just going to go straight to bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

 

When morning came, Izuku woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear once again, though today it was a little louder than normal. Like every morning he moved his hand over to the bedside table and crushed his All Might themed alarm clock…...WAIT, WHAT!?

He shot up out of bed only to see he had completely destroyed his limited edition All Might alarm clock. He was too shocked to consider how expensive that had been, instead he was freaking out over HOW HAD HE DONE THAT ! Izuku was scrawny and weak, no way could he casually crush his alarm clock like that ! Then he looked down at himself in the All Might themed mirror in his room….

HE HAD MUSCLES !? Not just a little muscle either, HE WAS RIPPED !

He could only think of one thing to say, taking a page out of Bakugo’s book he screamed at the top of his lungs.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”


	2. Registration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets his quirk registered

Of everything Inko Midoriya was expecting to hear that morning, hearing her son scream “WHAT THE FUCK!?” when he got up was not it. The way Inko knew it was serious was because Izuku never swears unless it is very serious, a habit she shared and had taught him ever since Katsuki Bakugo had begun to swear when he and Izuku were young, so she knew for a fact that this wasn’t something simple like falling out of bed or a stubbed toe. Worrying about what could cause her son to swear as soon as he got up, she immediately stopped cooking and quickly made her way over to Izuku’s room but she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she bursts through the door.

 

Overnight Izuku had grown a few inches taller, odd but not that uncommon at his age, taking him to a solid 5’8, but that is not what had her ready to faint; on top of his height, izuku had gained a lot of muscle and his baby fat had left him. The muscles weren’t bulging like a bodybuilder but were instead lean like world class athlete and based on how his pajamas were now a few inches too short on him, most of his clothes would have likely follow suit.

 

“I-Izuku….? W-What h-happened to you?”

 

“I don’t know mum, I just woke up and I was like this.” his stutter seemed to have disappeared as it was replaced with awe over his sudden transformation.

 

“O-Ok Izuku, I’ll trust you but I’m phoning the school and we are going to the doctors, hopefully they can explain this. Get dressed and come have breakfast before we go to the doctors.”

 

“Ok mum, I’ll be out soon.” he hadn’t even lifted his eyes to meet hers, he was still examining his body, still not quite believing what had happened.

 

When he heard the click of his door closing as his mother left him to change, he quickly snapped out of his daze and moved to change into something that fit. Ten minutes later, he had gone through his entire wardrobe and found very little of it still fit him, he left the room wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a dress shirt, both of which had been too big for him when he got them. 

 

He entered the kitchen as his mother was finishing serving breakfast, “I managed to get us an appointment at 11:00 so we have some time before we need to leave……” she trailed off as she turned and saw how izuku was dressed, “Young man, what are you wearing?”

 

Immediately, Izuku looked away and moved to scratch the back of his head as he quietly defended himself, “Nothing else fits me, they’re all too small.”

 

Shaking her head and looking down in defeat she moved to leave the dining area, “I’ll go get some of the clothes your father left here before he went to America, you just eat your breakfast.”

 

Once he let his mum pass, he sat down and began to eat and only now realising he was absolutely starving, his overnight transformation had taken a lot of energy. In a few minutes, he had eaten all of his breakfast and was in the middle of cooking a second serving for himself as his mother returned with a new set of clothes. “Here, these should fit- what are you doing?”

 

“I’m making seconds, the transformation must have taken a lot of energy so I’m starving.” his half-mumble half-answer was punctuated with a loud grumble coming from his stomach causing the green haired boy’s face to turn red in embarrassment. Once he had finished cooking, he sat back down and proceeded to eat through 5 more servings before he was full and got changed into the clothes his mum had brought him.

 

When the time came, the two of them left for the hospital to hopefully get some sort of explanation for what had happened to Izuku. As they left Izuku got a few weird looks from some of the neighbors though they soon dismissed it as them just not noticing that Izuku had grown,  _ if only they knew _ Izuku thought to himself as the two Midoriya’s set off.

 

Once they arrived at the hospital they were soon ushered into their doctor’s office.

“So it says here that Izuku went through extreme overnight changes, this is correct?”

 

“Yes doctor, When I woke up this morning I crushed my alarm clock without realising it and then I noticed that I had gained a lot of muscle that I didn’t have the night before. I have also grown a few inches and I ate a lot more than I usually do during breakfast.”

 

“Hmm, I see. How much height did you gain and how much more food did you eat?” the Doctor kept making notes as both Izuku and Inko recounted their mornings and what had actually changed about Izuku.

 

“While everything you have described seems to be natural developments of puberty, having so much happen at once is anything but natural. You are quirkless right?”

 

“Y-Yes, Doctor.”

 

“Well depending on these test that may change.” Izuku’s head shot up to look straight at the Doctor, his throat dry, stopping him from responding to the Doctor’s offhand comment. “Follow me so we can check your physical abilities and see if you’re just a very late bloomer.”

 

“What do you mean? Aren't late bloomer quirks only supposed to develop after you reach ten years old?” asked Inko, she didn’t want the Doctor to give Izuku hope only to crush it again, that’s too cruel.

 

“That is a common misconception, you see some quirks put a heavy strain on the users body and so only develop once they are ready. While the body is usually ready by the time a person turns ten, there are plenty of cases otherwise. For example there was a man who’s quirk only developed when he was 25 and at his physical peak because his quirk put a heavy physical strain on his body. Now please come with me, I can’t be sure how long this will take and I have appointments in the afternoon.”

 

After the explanation Izuku’s heart is filled with hope. Hope that he has a quirk. Hope that he can achieve his dream. Hope that he can be a hero. However Izuku attempts, and fails, to dampen his hopes so that if he is told he is quirkless again it won’t hurt as much.

 

The three people entered the quirk wing of the hospital, which is completely dedicated to testing quirks and for any quirk counselling held at the hospital. As they moved through the area, Izuku noticed he was surrounded by families with all sorts of different quirks, some heading over to the quirk testing and registration area with him and some heading over to quirk counselling. The quirk testing area was divided into three sectors : physical, environmental, and a mix of the two. The physical area is for quirks that affect the body such as mutations or super strength, the environmental area is for quirks that affect the environment but not the body such as pyrokinesis and the third area is for a mixture of the two such as lighting the body on fire and then shooting it out.

 

Izuku was taken to the physical area, he was asked to do multiple tests such as a strength testing machine, sprinting as fast as he can on a treadmill that adapt to the speed of the runner and maintaining his speed for as long as he could. There were also tests where Izuku was tested on his flexibility, reaction times and general senses. Once those were done, he had a full body x-ray and a blood test.

 

He had done far better on the physical tests then he would have done the previous day, though he wasn’t too surprised based on how different his body now was, but it felt like he shouldn’t have been able to perform as well as he did with his body, especially with the flexibility and reaction time tests. In the flexibility tests he could seemingly contort his body into positions that didn’t feel like he should have been able to and for his reaction test it was as if he knew exactly when the test would begin. 

 

After a solid hour of tests and another hour of waiting for the results, Izuku and Inko were now sat back in the doctor’s office waiting for him to give them the results of Izuku’s tests, he was vibrating in his seat from the anticipation of finding out. Finally, the doctor began to speak, “Well after going over the results of the test there is quite a bit to unpack so I will start with the good news. Izuku Midoriya, you now have a quirk.”

 

The words hit him like a truck, any words he tried to form died on his tongue as he registered the familiar feeling of tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. All he could do was smile as he let them silently fall down his face, he barely registered his mum bursting into tears and pulling him into a great, big hug. He didn’t even want to ask what it was, fearing that once he did he would wake up and it had all been a dream.

All the doctor could do at the sight was smile as the two, eventually he managed to calm down both Midoriyas to the point where they let him explain what exactly the quirk did. “So, the quirk appears to be a full body mutation which i have temporarily dubbed ‘superhuman’, as for the mutations, your muscle fibres seem to be several times stronger than the average person granting you both super strength and a running speed that would let you rival some world-class athletes who don’t have speed quirks. Your bones have become several times denser than a normal person and your skin is also a lot tougher than it should be, despite this your body is also far more flexible than should be possible. Finally, your reaction time is incredibly fast which is evidence that your body now processes information faster and your senses all seem to be slightly improved beyond the average person.” As each mutation was mentioned, Izuku’s eyes opened just a little wider and his breath became a little bit heavier as the reality hit him. “In my opinion it is a quirk that is very suitable for heroics, though you’d have to wear a flashy costume to help you stand out.” the tears once again began to form in his eyes as it finally set in,  _ he had a quirk, and one that would let him be a hero. _

 

“However, there is one thing that concerns me,” both Midoriyas looked to the doctor half expecting him to say he was joking and that Izuku was quirkless or that the quirk had some major drawback like he’d die within a year. “It’s your blood, during the mutation it seems to have become radioactive, as such I want you to come visit me once a month for a checkup until we are sure that your body can take it and it won’t give you cancer. However apart from that you truly have a great quirk, though before I register it, is ‘Superhuman’ ok or do you want to change it?”

 

“No, I think superhuman is fine. Thank you for everything, doctor.”

 

“No problem, it’s my job. Now you two are free to go, and i recommend going and buying some new clothes.”

 

“Yes, we’ll be going to buy Izuku some new clothes as soon as we leave. Thank you, doctor, we will see you next month.” and after a deep bow the mother and son left the hospital and spent several hours going around town and buying Izuku new clothes and a new notebook.

 

When they get home, the first thing Izuku does is take off his shoes and run into his room both to fill his wardrobe with his new clothes and to write in his new note book

 

**Izuku Midoriya: Hero Analysis**

 

**Quirk: Superhuman**

 

**Powers:**

**Enhanced strength**

**Enhanced speed**

**Enhanced durability**

**Enhanced Stamina**

**Enhanced reaction speed**

**Enhanced flexibility**

**Enhanced senses**

 

**Quirk side effects:**

**Radioactive blood - effects currently unknown**

 

**Weaknesses:**

**To be researched.**

 

In the center of the page he drew a picture of himself and began to debate possible hero names and costumes, deciding to explore his weaknesses and skills he should learn at a later date. He continued like this for the rest of the night, until he realised he had homework due the next day which he hadn’t done, so he rushed to complete it on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Icyne from the total command discord server for being a beta for this story.
> 
> For anyone who is wondering why his more obvious spider powers aren't seen here, it will be explained next chapter and if you are still confused after rerding that then just comment and i will edit the notes of the chapter to explain.


End file.
